As Long As You're Mine
by MoonyAngel7
Summary: Nick and Tiffany are engaged, pregnant, and now living together. Relationships can change when you are officially together 24/7. They have to learn to fight for their love despite all the obstacles. Sequel to I'm In It With You, Nick/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Tiffany and Nick are back! As I revealed in the last story I like to name my stories after song titles. I love musicals and if you haven't seen Wicked then "As Long As You're Mine" is a song from the musical Wicked.

As Long As You're Mine

Chapter 1

As the sun came through the curtains I opened my eyes. I glanced at the clock to see it was just after 8 in the morning. I sat up alone in bed. The house was all-quiet. I slipped out of bed and put on my slippers and my robe before making my way into the kitchen. I poured myself a glass or orange juice and leaned against the counter, my back was killing me. I stretched a bit to try and relieve some of the pain. I sat my juice down and made my way to the fridge and pulled out some eggs and cheese.

It wasn't long before the house smelled like freshly made breakfast. I sat two plates on the table both of them with steaming hot cheese omelets and a piece of toast. I sat with my plate and started to eat. I could hear the front door open just in time. Suddenly a big brown and black dog came running into the kitchen and over to the corner where his bowl of water sat waiting for him. He was followed in by my fiancé.

"Good morning." I said before taking a bite of toast.

"Good morning." He said before walking over to me and giving me a quick kiss. "Mmm breakfast."

"Figured you would be hungry when you came in from your run." I said as I watched him go make sure the dog also had his breakfast. He then returned to the table and sat in front of his plate.

It had been a month since Nick proposed to me in Paris. I could never forget that day. It was the perfect way to end my trip and the perfect surprise. As soon as we returned he helped me finish packing up my house and moved me in with him in San Diego. I of course missed living in Vegas and the lab, but it was nice for us to finally be together full time. I was now also 14 weeks pregnant with our first child. Our relationship had been a whirlwind, there were some bumps in the middle, but we got right back on track. I was with the man I loved and that was all that mattered to me.

"Once I finish here I will shower and its off to work." He said as he started into his breakfast.

I hated being stuck home all day and after being here for a couple weeks I was going insane. I applied to be a substitute teacher so I could at least get out every once and a while. I was hoping after the baby was here I could teach full time, but that was awhile off. He finished up his breakfast and went off to shower.

I cleaned up our breakfast and walked back into the bedroom. He was getting dressed for work. I figured I would go back to bed for a little while. I took off my robe and walked to the bed. I was stopped in my tracks by Nick putting his hand on my belly; in the last week my belly popped and I had a small little bump.

"Hey little man." He said rubbing my belly.

"Or lady." I said reminding him that it could also be a girl.

"Or lady." He then said as he continued to rub my belly. He then looked at me and gave me a quick kiss. "I should get going."

"I have to run a couple quick errands in your area around lunch. Want to have lunch with me?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He let his hands slide around my waist.

"Call me when you are in the area." He said before pulling me in closer for a final kiss.

"Ok." I said when he pulled away. "Have a good day and I love you." I said as he put on his jacket.

"You too and I love you too." He answered back before giving me a final smile and exiting out of our bedroom. I slipped into our bed and pulled his pillow to me. I smiled as I snuggled into his pillow and drifted off to sleep.

After sleeping an hour I had to get ready for my day. Nick's birthday was only days away and I had been working on throwing him a surprise party. There was this nice restaurant and bar not far from his job and I was able to reserve their patio bar for the evening of his birthday. I had been working hard on this party. It would be the first time we celebrated his birthday together and I wanted it to be special. I headed to the restaurant for a meeting with their owner and chef about the night. It had been so hard for me to keep this a secret, but in only a few days my secret keeping would pay off.

"So I think we're set." The owner of the restaurant says after I handed her a check for the final amount due on the party.

"Great, thank you so much. My fiancé is going to flip." I said happily as I took another look at the patio area that I had rented out.

"The bar will be fully stocked and the food on point." She said.

"Perfect!" I grinned. I looked down at my watch and saw it was nearly 12:30. "Thanks again and I will see you Friday night." I said giving her a handshake.

Walking out of the restaurant I put my sunglasses on and walked up the street. The restaurant was only a block or so from the Police Station. I walked into the station and down to where the crime lab was. All the employees at the lab knew who I was and they allowed me to walk down to Nick's office. I gave the door a quick knock.

"Come in." his voiced called. I walked inside and closed the door behind me.

"Hungry?" I asked as I placed a bag on his desk. I had gotten ton of food samples from the restaurant for the party and I decided they would be perfect to share with my man for lunch.

"Mmm what do you have here?" he asked as he opened the book and peeked inside.

"Just a few goodies." I said as I took off my jacket and sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. I smiled at the photo he had on his desk of the two of us in Paris. I looked down at my engagement ring. It was everything I could have wanted and so much more. The ring was a silver band with one pink square diamond in the middle that was surrounded by tiny white diamonds.

"Ooooh it is from that place up the street. A lot of the officers talk about that place. It is supposed to be pretty good." He said as he pulled out a box from the bag.

"Yeah I've heard good things and stopped in for some appetizers to go and I made reservations for us to eat there on Friday…for your birthday." I said giving him a smile.

"Thanks babe." He said before taking a bite out of a Mac and Cheese bite. I had those ordered specifically for the party. I knew he would love them. "These are….so…good." he said with his mouth still stuff with food. I smiled. He was going to enjoy his party I knew it. I had invited plenty of people from this lab and from Vegas.

"I thought you mike like those." I said before I grabbed one myself. I had already eaten a couple during the meeting, but as a pregnant woman I was starving already for more.

"Thanks for bringing me lunch." He said giving me a smile.

"Just practicing." I said.

"Practicing for what?" he asked.

"For being your wife of course." I answered before taking another bite of food.

"You are already doing the best job." He said as he stood and walked over to me. He bent down and gave me a quick kiss. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." he called standing next to my chair.

A small man with glasses and wearing a lab coat came inside and handed Nick a piece of paper. "Those results you asked for came in." he said.

"Thanks Joe." He said as he studied the paper. "Babe I need to step out for a second."

"Ok." I said as I continued to eat. He walked out of the room with Joe following behind him. I sat and looked around his office. I had been here plenty of times, but I had never been left alone. He had pictures of the two of us everywhere as long and other photos of his family and our friends back in Vegas. I noticed another photo that sat on his desk and I smiled, it was from our last ultrasound; it was our little baby. I felt a flutter in my stomach. I knew it wouldn't be long until those flutters had become full blown kicks.

Friday came quickly. I spent my afternoon at the restaurant getting all of my decorations put up. I returned home and took a shower and waited for Nick to come home. I had found the perfect dress for the night. It was the first Maternity dress I bought for this pregnancy and my bump was very visible with it on. I was so proud to be pregnant with his baby. I remember with Alexa I felt so ashamed and covered it up as best I could until it was too big to hide. This pregnancy was so different and I felt so free and truly happy.

I was sitting in the couch with a book when Nick came through the door. I hadn't seen him in the morning since he left before I woke up. He kicked off his shoes and walked in letting out a huge breath. I could tell he had a long day.

"Happy Birthday babe!" I said happily as I walked to him and threw my arms around him. I had sent him a text message when I woke up, but I was so excited to actually wish him a happy birthday to his face. He pulled away from me. I stood there taken aback at his actions.

"Sorry it has been a long and tiring day. I'm just not in the birthday mood." He said as he made his way towards the bedroom. I followed behind him. My hormones had already started to get the best of me and I was fighting to hold back tears.

"I'm sorry babe. Hey we have reservations at that restaurant and maybe a drink and some good food will make you feel better." I said trying to bring him into the mood. I had worked so hard on trying to make this day special for him and I didn't want that work to go to waste.

He sat on the bed and looked at me. "I am not in the mood to go out."

"But babe…" I started, but he didn't let me finish.

"I said I'm not in the mood." He growled. He had never raised his voice at me before. I didn't know how to react. I could feel the tears that I was holding now spilling down my cheeks. I quickly turned and left the bedroom. I went and stood out on our back patio for some air. I waited a few minutes before I decided to head back into the room. He was standing by the closet and had taken off his shirt.

"The thing is a lot of people will be waiting for us there. It was kind of a surprise party." I explained.

"What?" he asked as he turned towards me. I was trying for this night to not be in complete ruins. I wanted him to have this party. I knew I wouldn't win a battle of forcing him out to eat, but if I told him about the party I figured that would be some kind of leverage.

"A party…for you." I said as I walked over to him. I place my hand on his arm.

"Why did you plan a party?" he asked.

"I wanted to do something special for you. Greg, Sara, and Morgan even came out. I wanted…" I couldn't find my words. He still didn't seem interested.

"I'm sorry you went through all that work, but I am tired. It was a very long day and I don't want to attend any party. I really just want to go to bed. " he said.

"Umm…ok." I said. I felt tears coming on again. "But they came all the way out here and…"

"I said no party!" I yelled as he pulled away from me for the second time. He then went into the bathroom and slammed the door.

My tears were now spilling down my face. I had never seen that side of him. I didn't know what happened during his day, but I wish I could go back in time and change it. I walked into the living room and picked up my cell phone. I sent out a few text messages saying that the party was off. I sat on the couch with my knees pulled to my chest. I didn't know who that man was who was in my bedroom. He wasn't my loving fiancé that I had known.

I sat alone for about 25 minutes before I went into the room. Nick was in bed snoring. I went into the bathroom and changed into my nightgown. I slipped into my side of the bed. Who was the man sleeping next to me?


	2. Chapter 2

As Long As You're Mine

Chapter 2

I woke up alone. I could still hear the sound of his raised voice. I shuttered at the thought of it. I wasn't sure what he would be like today. I got out of bed and walked through the house. His car was out front, but he and Sam were gone, he must have gone for a run. I sat down on the couch and looked at my cell phone. There were a few texts and I went through them all. There was one for Morgan that said she was still in town if I wanted to meet up. I figured I would rather be out of the house so I texted her back.

After getting myself dressed I left the house before Nick had returned. I was going to be meeting Morgan at a little café near the beach. I didn't know how I was feeling. I didn't know what it was going to be like when I saw Nick. I was scared because he had never spoken to me that way before. I knew he had a temper, but he had never showed it to me personally.

I got out of the car and wrapped my sweater around myself before walking down the street to the café. I walked inside to see Morgan sitting with a cup of coffee. I walked to her table and sat down.

"What's wrong?" she asked immediately.

"What do you mean?" I asked giving my best weak smile.

"Your eyes are puffy and well the party of course." She said pointing out all of the obvious.

"Nick and I had a fight…well not really a fight. He came home agitated. I was trying to get him to go out. He wasn't having it and yelled at me. I even told him about the party and he was not having it and yelled at me more. I have never seen him like that. He went right to bed. He wasn't home when I woke up this morning. I haven't spoken to him at all since." I explained. There were tears falling from my eyes. The whole situation just upset me.

"Wow." She said in response. I took a napkin and wiped my tears.

"I don't know how it will be when I do see him." I said looking down at the menu. Since I couldn't have a drink I was going to stuff my face.

"I'm not the best at relationship advice, but I know the two of you. You guys are so in love. I am sure if you guys talk about it all will be well. You guys are just too perfect together." She said giving me a reassuring smile. Just then my cell phone started to ring. I looked to see and it was Nick calling.

"He's calling." I said.

"Answer it." She encouraged.

"Hello." I said weakly answering the phone.

"Hey I came back from my run and you were gone." He said. I could hear the concern in his voice.

"I am having breakfast with Morgan." I answered plainly.

"Ok tell her I say hi and thanks for coming out. I took off…I want to spend the day with you." He said sounding sincere. That was the man I knew on the phone.

"When she and I are done I will come straight home." I said.

"Alright. I love you." He said.

"See you later." I said not returning his I love you with one of my own. I hung up the phone. I took a deep breath. I knew he was feeling remorse.

"So…?" Morgan asked.

"He took the day off and wants to spend the day with me." I said giving a shrug.

After breakfast I headed home. I didn't know what to think. I pulled into the driveway and sat in the car for a second. I grabbed at my locket and held onto it tight. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I got out the car and made my way to the house. I gave Mrs. Dellonbalm, our neighbor, a wave before I walked into the house. There was a huge arrangement of yellow roses on the table. Sam ran to me and I rubbed his head. I looked to see Nick walking into the living room. I gave him a weak smile before I sat on the couch. He came and sat next to me. I grabbed one of my hands and held it for a second.

"Babe." He started. I just looked down at my hands. He took his other hand and lifted up my chin so I was looking at him. "I'm so sorry about last night. I had a long day and I took it out on you. I'm sorry. I should never raise my voice at you. My mom raised me better. Then you spent your money and your energy on throwing me a party. I should have appreciated that more. I'm sorry."

I stayed silent. I looked him in the eyes. There was so much pain in his eyes. I had pain too. I felt worthless when he yelled at me. It made me feel like my feelings didn't matter. I was happy to hear him apologize, but my heart was still hurt. I didn't know what to say to him. I had so many thoughts and words that I could say, but I didn't know how to form them and say them out loud. Last night had scared me so much. We were just starting out our life together and I didn't like it starting so rocky.

"Babe." He said as he ran a hand over my cheek. My tear started to fall and suddenly I was full out bawling. I had cried myself to sleep and here I was again crying. He pulled me close to him and ran his hand over my hair. I just cried. "Whatever I need to do to make this better, I will do it."

"You scared me last night." I then said finally breaking my silence.

"I'm sorry for that. I really am. I just hope you can forgive me." He said before giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"I do." I said looking at him. "I do forgive you. It just was a lot and well my hormones." I gave a small laugh.

"I'm sorry too little bean." He said rubbing my belly. I smiled at him. I knew he was truly sorry. We all have our bad days and on some of those days we just snap.

"Just promise me that you will communicate you feelings with me instead of getting worked up like you did." I demanded.

"I promise you, always. As long as you're mine I will always be the best man I can be." He said holding me close.

"I like that." I said before kissing him full on the lips. It felt nice to kiss him. I felt like we had just reconnected in a powerful way.

"Work has been so stressful. My team is being pushed to solve cases much faster than we can. I've been trying to keep a level head and not bring it home with me." He explained.

"If you need to bring it home then do it. I'm always here if you need to talk." I said leaning into his chest.

"For sure." He said before pulling me on top of him. I laughed out loud. I had my fiancé back. I leaned down and kissed him. He pulled me in closer and reached his hands under the back of my shirt. I smiled against his lips. I knew what he wanted and I wanted it just as bad. I let him pull my shirt over my head. I reached down to unbuckle his belt. He unhooked my bra and I let the straps fall off my shoulders.

Suddenly I could hear a familiar jingle. It was skype. I looked over towards the dining room and I saw the laptop set up there. I cursed under my breath as I rolled off Nick and grabbed my shirt off the floor. I pulled it over my head and made my way to the laptop where I could see my mom was calling. I clicked to answer.

"Hi mom." I said trying to control my breath.

"Hi sweetie is this a bad time?" she asked. I wanted to scream out loud that it was the worst time, but I held my tongue.

"No, no, its fine." I said as I glanced over at Nick who was redoing the buckle on his belt.

"I was just checking up on the two of you and my grandbaby." She said smiling at us happily.

"We're great just spending the day in together." I said.

"When is your next appointment?" mom asked.

"Next week." I said happily.

"Make sure to send me any pictures you get. I better let you two go." She said. I was so happy she was making this a quick call.

"Bye. Minnie." Nick said from behind me. He stood behind me and rubbed my shoulders.

"Bye Nick, bye Tiff." Mom said giving us a wave.

"Bye mom." I said before clicking the 'End Call' button. That was the most awkward time for her to call. I stood from the chair and turned to Nick. I put my arms around his neck and smiled at him.

"Where were we?" I asked in barely a whispered. He grinned at me and picked me up. He carried me into our bedroom and lied me down on the bed.

We were lying in bed. My head was on his chest. He slowly rubbed my back. I couldn't believe how things were so different from earlier today. I looked up at him and kissed him on the chin. I could see him smiling at me.

"We should learn the baby's sex in about 6 weeks." I said to him. "I've been thinking a lot about names. I know you are pretty set on naming him or her after you."

"I was joking." He said.

"You have other names in mind?" I asked.

"Of course." He said.

"I've been thinking Angela for a girl and Ryan for a boy." I said as I pulled myself into a sitting position pulling the sheet over my body.

"I like Angela." He said as he sat up also. "For a boy I was really thinking about Warrick."

"Like your friend?" I asked. He had told me about his friend who was killed. It seems like they were very close.

"Yeah like him." He said. I looked at him. I gave him a smile.

"I like it." I said before laying my head on his shoulder. "Angela or Warrick." I said. I felt like we had made a major decision for the baby. I remember having to fight for Alexa's name. My ex's mother insisted on Eloise or Madeline. I hated both. I loved the name Alexa and the only reason she ended up with the name was because when the paperwork was brought to me in the hospital I was alone. I quickly named her Alexa Jeanine. By the time my ex and his mother were at the hospital it had been done.

Nick put his hand on my belly and rubbed it. I know he wished he could feel the baby kick. One day soon he would, but today wasn't that day. I looked down at my engagement ring. We hadn't spoken much about a wedding. Truthfully I didn't want a large wedding. My first one wasn't much of anything just my ex and I going to city hall, but my second wedding was a huge production and in the end I felt like it was all for nothing.

"So…getting married." Nick said. I looked at him and saw that he was looking at me fiddling with my ring.

"Yeah. I don't want a big wedding. I just want the people we love to see us affirm our love." I said simply.

"That sounds like a plan." He said.

"And I want it soon. I don't want to wait. Bump or no bump. I want to be your wife." I said looking him in the eyes. "I was thinking that we could invite your family to Florida while we are there in April. Alexa will be spending Spring Break there and we can do a simple ceremony on the beach."

"That sounds perfect." He said before giving me a quick kiss. "So in two months you will be my wife."

"And you will be my husband." I said happily. I was so excited. We were starting our life together. We were going to be married in April and our little one was expected in July.

"Mrs. Stokes." He said.

"I like the sound of that." I said to him. I really loved the sound of that. It was absolutely perfect and I couldn't wait.


	3. Chapter 3

As Long As You're Mine

Chapter 3

I could hear the sound of the shower. I opened my eyes and looked at the clock. It was only 6am, but lately Nick had been going into work very early. Most mornings he would slip out before I woke up. I hated seeing him being under so much pressure, but he kept his promise and when he was feeling overwhelmed with it he would talk it over with me. There were days where he really didn't want to talk, but he was able to tell me before his temper got the best of him. Most times on those days he would take Sam out and go for a walk alone. I just appreciated the fact that he was able to find an outlet for his anger than didn't involve raising his voice at me.

I slid out of bed and made my way into the kitchen. I figured since I was actually awake I could make him a quick breakfast. I had just finished cooking when he walked into the kitchen. He gave me a smile as he walked over to me and slid his arms around my ever-growing waist. My bump was now pretty big. He kissed me on the cheek and rubbed my bump.

"Good morning." He said as he eyed the breakfast on the counter.

"Morning. I woke up so I figured I would make you breakfast." I said as I leaned into him. Suddenly there was a jolt in my stomach and Nick jumped.

"Good morning to you little man." He said as he continued to rub my belly.

"Or lady." I once again reminded as I did everyday. We hadn't learned the sex, but we were supposed to today.

"Or lady." He said back to me. It had become a running joke between us at this point. "Your appointment is today right?" he asked as he picked up a plate and made his way to the table. I grabbed my plate and followed.

"Yes you are supposed to meet me at the hospital at 2." I said sternly. Last appointment he missed because of work. I wasn't pleased about it, but it wasn't a very important one, but this one we had been waiting for and I really wanted us to learn together.

"At 2." He repeated.

"I also have a wedding dress fitting at noon." I said happily. I had found the perfect dress while out and about one day. I wasn't really even looking for a dress when I passed by this small dress shop and there it was in the window. It was perfect.

"Are you sure it will work with…" he started as he eyed my growing bump.

"Yes it is supposed to work perfectly with my bump and I have enough room for it to grow." I said.

"No matter what you will look beautiful to me." He said as he eyed the clock. "Shit I need to get going."

"Here I will pack it to go." I said as I looked at his nearly full plate. I picked up his plate and found a Tupperware box. I put his breakfast inside while he went to get his things. He returned to the kitchen and I handed him his Tupperware.

"Sorry I have to rush out on you." He said as he pulled me into a quick kiss.

"It's ok you have a job and work to do, but I will see you at 2." I said.

"At 2." He repeated.

"Ok I love you." I said.

"I love you too… and you." He said rubbing my bump. He kissed me one more time before he went out of the door and here I was again another morning alone. It seemed like his hours had gotten longer and he spent more and more time away from home. I only hoped that would change once the baby was here.

It was a perfect day. I walked down the street in a floral Maternity sundress. I was feeling pretty good. Mostly to the fact that I was going to be trying on my wedding dress and learning the sex of my baby in the same day. I walked down to a small wedding shop. I walked inside and the bell rang. I looked around at all of the dresses hanging everywhere. There was a tiny baby sized dress. I smiled at it. There was so many days that I couldn't believe I was having a baby. Everything for babies made me smile. I couldn't wait to start buying things for this little one.

"One second." Called a voice from the back of the shop. It sounded like the owner Tami. She had been so great with fitting my dress. Suddenly a plump older woman came from the back of the shop and gave me a smile. "Oh Tiffany…I'm worried."

"About what?" I asked.

"Your bump will be fine, but those boobs." She said. I looked down at my chest. They had gotten so big even in the last few weeks. They were driving me crazy.

"I know they are so big." I said with a frown.

"I bet your fiancé loves them." She said with a wink.

I laughed. "Yes he does."

"We can make it work, but I will have to do a little more altering." She said a she lead me towards the backroom. There was my dress handing up. Every time I saw it I loved it even more. My dress was an off white chiffon halter gown that went to my feet. It was going to be perfect for the beach.

I put on my dress and stood in the mirror. My boobs were busting out of it. I let out a sigh. I wanted my dress to be perfect that was the one thing I demanded of the day.

"Don't worry I will fix it." Tami said as she came to me with some chiffon fabric.

After my fitting I felt better. Tami seemed to be a master with fabric and I trusted my dress in her hands. It was getting close to my appointment. I was getting more excited the closer I got to the hospital. I sat in the waiting room starring at the clock. It was getting pretty close to time and Nick wasn't at the hospital yet. I checked my phone over and over. He hadn't called or texted me.

"Tiffany Bryan." Called a voice. I saw the Ultrasound Tech at the door waiting for me. I gave a weak smile and followed her into the room.

"Is your partner here?" she asked.

"He should be here." I said feeling defeated. I was worried because normally he would have let me know.

She started the scan. I smiled at the screen. I loved seeing my little baby wiggle around. She was taking measurements and telling me what each body part was and that all the measurements were normal and on track with my due date of July 31st. I wished Nick were here with me watching this. She then stopped and looked at me.

"So do you want to know the sex?" she asked. I hesitated. I wanted us to be together to find out.

"Can you write it down and not tell me?" I asked.

"Yeah I can do that for you." She said as she looked around at the baby. She then pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something before putting it in an envelope and handing it to me.

"Thanks." I said before I got off the table.

It was nearly 11pm and I sat alone in the dark. I didn't know what to think, but I was angry. This was the one appointment that I really wanted us to experience together. I sipped on a cup of tea just hoping he would come home before I went to bed. I wanted to confront him. Suddenly I saw headlights in the driveway. He was home. I saw him walking up to the front door and I heard his key in the lock. The door opened and he walked inside. His eyes went straight to me on the couch. He closed the door and didn't say anything.

"You didn't come." I said standing up.

"I know… It was busy and I…" he started, but I wasn't going to let him finish.

"You could have called or texted. I got nothing all day long. I called you multiple times and nothing!" I could feel my anger rising. "Here." I threw photos his way. They were all the photos the tech printed up of our little one. I started to make my way to the bedroom. I was done and I just wanted to sleep.

"Hey!" he shouted after me. "Did you watch the news today?" he asked.

"No I didn't watch the fucking news." I growled in his direction.

"Well then if you did you would know a little boy went missing. That is why I was so busy. I was working. I helped save that little boy's life and I get to come home to you bitching at me about not calling or texting you!" He shouted. I turned fully to him. I didn't say anything. Suddenly I felt like an asshole. "The world doesn't revolve around you Tiffany!"

Suddenly I was angry again. "I know it doesn't, but my world… our world revolves around our unborn child!" I was steaming I was done. "You know what? Fuck you!"

I stormed into the bedroom and grabbed a blanket and a pillow. He was right behind me. I shoved the blanket and pillow in his direction. He looked at me confused.

"Sleep on the couch tonight." I growled.

"Tiffany…" he said in a calmer voice, but at this point I was too angry. I didn't want to hear a word he had to say.

"No I don't want to hear it. Sleep on the couch." I growled.

"Whatever." He snarled under his breath. I watched him leave the room and slam the door behind him.

I sat alone on our bed. My emotions were everywhere and they were raging. I crawled into a ball in the middle of the bed and started to cry. Why was it like this? I knew he was going through so much and under a lot of pressure at work, but I felt like in the end I suffered and when I suffered our baby suffered. I pulled off my engagement ring and played with it between my fingers. Were we even going to survive long enough to get married? My heart was hurting. I missed how we used to be. I slipped my ring back on my finger and sat up. I grabbed the envelope from the nightstand. I held it in my hand. I then opened it and slide the piece of paper out and looked down at it.

 _IT'S A GIRL!_

I put the paper back in the envelope. No matter how angry I was this was a moment to be happy. I got off the bed and opened the door. I walked down the hall to the living room where I saw Nick in the couch, Sam at his feet. He looked up at me as I stood there. I felt so vulnerable in that moment. I walked to him and handed him the envelope without a word. I turned around and made my way back into the bedroom. I closed the door behind me and got into bed. I let my tears fall onto my pillow. We needed to get back to us completely.

Waking up in the morning I looked around the bedroom. I was still alone just as I had fallen asleep. I didn't even know if he had left for work. I got out of bed and walked into the living room. He was sitting on the couch with a bowl of cereal. He gave me a weak smile as he sat his bowl down. I could see tears in his eyes. My heart was suddenly so heavy. I walked to him and he pulled me into a hug. He cried onto my chest. I started to cry with him.

"What happened to us?" I asked. He looked up at me and moved a stray piece of hair from my face.

"I don't know." He answered. "But I want us to get back to us. We have to for us and for…for her." He placed a hand on my belly. I smiled at him and placed a kiss on his lips.

"We will." I said giving him a weak smile.

"So…" he started. "It's a girl. So Angela it is."

"Angela Nichole Stokes." I said giving him a smile. He smiled back at me and pulled me into a strong kiss.

"Angela Nichole." He said holding onto my belly. Angela suddenly kicked. I smiled. She approved.


	4. Chapter 4

As Long As You're Mine

Chapter 4

There we stood on the paint aisle of the home improvement store. In my hand I held swatches of different colors of paint. We had been here for 30 minutes already trying to decide on a color. We were going to be painting our little girl's room. I didn't want to do pink, but I still wanted in girly. My feet and back were starting to ache as we both started at the swatches and tried to imagine them on the spare bedroom that would be the nursery. It made me happy that Nick was so excited and eager to get started on putting the nursery together.

"I guess the purple then. We keep going back to the purple." He said looking at me. I knew he could tell that my back was not hurting. He grabbed the purple swatch from my hands before he went behind me and rubbed my back for a second. Why was this man so amazing?

"Thanks babe." I said. I couldn't wait to get home and soak in a warm bath.

"I'll go ask about getting this paint mixed up." He said showing me the color he picked one more time. I gave him a nod and off he went. I walked around trying to relieve a bit of the pain I was in. I could feel Angela moving around in there. I put my hand on my belly as I walked and rubbed.

Getting home I went straight to the bathroom to run myself a warm bath. Both my feet and back needed some relief. I sat on the edge of the tub as is filled, checking the temperature every now and then to make sure it didn't get too warm. I stepped inside the warm water; it felt so good. I closed my eyes as I sat there. I could feel Angela moving around. I opened my eyes and looked down at my bump that stuck out of the water. I watched as is slowly moved up and down. Angela was restless, but mommy needed to relax. The last week had been good for Nick and I. We tried to talk more and I discussed the need to hear from him even when he is busy I wanted him to shoot me a quick text message so I knew. He agreed and understood why it was important to me. We both wanted things to be better for us and for Angela. I could see that he was trying and I did my best even in my hormonal state to be as understanding as possible with his work situation.

Getting out of the tub I dried my body off and slipped on my nightgown. I was determined to stay in for the rest of the day. I walked out of the room and saw Sam sitting in the doorway of the spare bedroom. I walked over and peeked in. Nick was standing in the room with a paint roller in hand and one wall was already purple. I smiled because it was obvious he was so excited. I saw him turn in my direction.

"Do you like it?" He asked as he sat down the paint roller. I walked fully into the room and observed the already painted wall.

"It's perfect." I said. I could feel his arms wrap around my waist.

"I want to get it painted before we head to Florida and then we can get the furniture when we get back." He said.

"Sounds good." I said.

Our wedding trip was coming up so soon. Even through all we were going through I was still excited for us to get married. We were working on our flaws and that's all we could do. I turned to him and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'm going to make some lunch. Do you want some?" I asked.

"Just make me a sandwich. I'm going to keep painting." He said.

I left him painting. After I finished eating my lunch I sat on the couch with my laptop. My mom had sent me an email from her florist friend with a few bouquet ideas. I scrolled through the pictures and landed on one of them. It was a simple bouquet made of stargazer lilies, my favorite. I knew that would be perfect. I needed one for myself and a smaller one for Alexa who I decided would be my Maid of Honor. Everything was coming up so fast and I couldn't wait.

The afternoon turned into evening. I realized that I hadn't seen Nick since I took him lunch. I stood from the couch and made my way to the spare bedroom. There he was still painting, but it was nearly done. The lilac purple we picked was perfect. My baby girl's room was coming together and then reality set in my baby girl would be here in a matter of months. I couldn't help, but to start crying tears of pure happiness.

"Baby what's wrong?" Nick asked as he placed the roller down and walked to me. I gave him a smile through my tears.

"I'm just so happy!" I said wiping my wet eyes.

"Me too." He said as he pulled to towards him. "I'm so excited to be a dad."

I smiled. I knew he would do am amazing job. He had a certain spirit about him and I had seen him with kids, they loved him and he seemed to relate to him so well. I knew Angela was going to be spoiled with his love. He put his hand on my belly and Angela kicked away.

"She is active today." I said watching my belly move around.

"Calm down Angie. Mommy wants a little rest." Nick said as he continued to rub my belly.

"Yeah I am thinking of going to bed early." I said looking at him. "I worked on some things for the wedding. Mom had sent me a ton of emails."

"Ok are you feeling ok?" he asked looking clearly concerned.

"I feel great just very tired." I said as I started my waddle out of the room and towards our own bedroom. He followed me to our room. I lied down on the bed yawning. I looked to him. He was at the dresser getting his own pajamas out. "I did have an idea though about our honeymoon slash babymoon." We knew our honeymoon wasn't going to be much of one with my huge belly, but it would be the perfect babymoon, our last vacation pre baby. Since the wedding was already in Florida we decided that we would spend a week in Miami. I was looking forward to spending time in the sun and relaxing just the two of us.

"What's that?" he asked as he came to the bed and sat on the edge next to me.

"Well there is this huge convention that will be going on in Miami the same time we are there. Margaret Von Geister will be speaking and I really would love to see her speak. Tickets are going on sale in a couple days and I want to attend." I explained.

"Margaret who?" he asked.

"Margaret Von Geister, she is pretty much the top midwife in the country. I've been reading all of her books in getting prepared for my labor." I said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Umm sure if you want to go. We can go." He said giving me a smile. I loved how supportive he was no matter what.

"Awesome!" I said giving a smile.

"Well I'm going to take a shower." He said standing up.

"Ok I'll be here. Most likely asleep." I said as I pulled the blankets over my body.

"Alright. Love you." He said before bending down and giving me a quick kiss.

"Love you too." I said with a yawn. He left the room and I closed my eyes. Angela was still bouncing around. She was one very active baby who I couldn't wait to hold in my arms.

It was Monday morning. Nick made sure to wake me when he woke up because today I actually had to be awake early. I was going to be substituting a high school class for the day. I stood in the kitchen sipping a cup of tea while I waiting for my toast. I looked at the calendar. There were only two more weeks until we would arrive in Florida. Nick came into the kitchen and walked over to me where he wrapped his arms around me and gave me a kiss. I leaned into his arms. There were very few mornings where we were awake together. He was all dressed for work; he gave me another quick kiss before he walked and grabbed his lunch that I prepared the day before from the refrigerator.

"Excited?" he asked as he took a cookie from his bag.

"I guess, but right now I am too sleepy and wish I could have coffee." I said as I grabbed my toast and took a bite. "You know there are more cookies in the cabinet. You didn't have to take one from your lunch."

"Sorry mom." He said with a snicker. I stuck my tongue at him. He looked at the clock. "I better go. I love you."

"Ok I love you too. Have a great day." I said as we kissed quickly. I watched him leave out of the kitchen. I still had another 20 minutes before I had to leave. I used my time to waddle around and get everything I needed as well as go pee three times.

Working with high school kids wasn't so bad. Most of them were pretty well behaved, but I think the pregnant belly helped that along. It was lunchtime and I made my way down to the Teacher's lounge with the lunch I had packed for myself. There was only one other teacher in there. She looked to be around my age. I sat down at the table and noticed what book she was reading.

"Margaret Von Geister I love her." I said. The other teacher looked up at me. She had short straight mousy brown hair and wore glasses. She smiled.

"Yeah I just picked up this over the weekend. Getting ready to have my first baby." She said happily. "I'm Jennifer by the way."

"Me too… well not first, but my second. It's been 14 years since I last had a baby. I'm Tiffany." I said to her.

"Woah a 14 year age gap!" Jennifer said looking shocked. I personally couldn't believe it myself.

"Yeah I was pretty young when I had my first and life threw me some curveballs, but now I'm finally having another one with my fiancé." I said as I pulled my sandwich from my bag.

"You're engaged! That's awesome. When is the big day?" she asked.

"In two weeks." I said clearly looking nervous.

"Oh my God in only two weeks." She looked astonished.

"When are you due?" I asked her.

"August 6th." She said with a beaming smile.

"Cool I'm due July 31st." I said.

"That is great. Someone for us to have playdates with. I just moved here not long ago and I don't really know anybody, except my husband." She explained.

"Me either. I've only been here 3 months. Are you a sub or just full time?" I asked.

"Full time I got to start in January teaching English." She said.

"I'm subbing for now. Today I have Mr. Brighton's math class. I am hoping to teach science full time after the baby is here." I said.

"You might be in luck. I hear Mrs. Teller who teaches biology might be retiring after this school year." She said.

"I would love that. I'm going to look into it." I said as I started to each my sandwich. I bit into it and realized Nick and I must have switched lunches on accident. I spit out the little bit of sandwich that was in my mouth. "Ughhh I must have ended up with my husband's lunch. I hope he enjoys a tomato sandwich for lunch."

"Pregnancy brain?" she questioned.

"No he grabbed a lunch first and I assumed that he took the right one. I'm going to have to label our bags." I said as I pulled out the bag of cookies inside and started to snack on them.

"We should totally hang out sometime. I hate not really knowing anyone here." She said.

"Absolutely I will give you my number." I said as he ripped off a piece of my lunch bag and wrote down my number.

"Cool. I better get going. Lunch is almost over." She said as she started packing up her stuff. "Great to meet you."

"You too." I said happily. It was nice to actually make a friend. It was lame not knowing anyone and relying on Nick for company.

The day went by pretty quick. Once I was finished I noticed I had a text from Nick saying he would get off early and to meet him at the beach. I got in my car and went straight to where we normally parked at the beach. I saw him sitting in his car. I waddled on over and gave him a smile. He got out and pulled me into a kiss.

"The weather is nice and I wanted to spend a little time with you." He said.

"Aww thanks. I like it." I said. He let Sam out of the car and we walked hand in hand down onto the beach. "I made a friend today." I announced happily.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah she is a teacher at the school I subbed at. She is also pregnant and due like a week after us. She also just moved here not long ago." I said happily. I was so excited with the concept of having a friend here.

"That's great. I'm glad you could start making some connections." He said. He knew that I didn't really feel at home here and I missed Vegas a lot. I missed having Morgan and Sara around to hang out with. It was pretty lonely just being home for most of the day alone and plenty of those days Nick would have to work late and I wouldn't get to see him at all.

We sat down in the sand. I leaned onto his shoulder. I wished he could do this more often and hoped he would when Angela was born. I wanted us to be able to spend a lot of time together as a family unit. As a kid my dad worked a lot and was always gone. I didn't want Angela to grow up like that. I wanted her dad to be a huge part of her life and I wanted her memories to be of the three of us always together.

"So…two weeks." I said.

"Two weeks." He repeated. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. I gave him a smile. I knew we were both eager to be married and to really start our lives together as we awaited the time that we would become parents. It was so close, but still so far.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Fun fact I am writing most of this chapter while sitting in my car because the only place my kid will nap is in the car.

As Long As You're Mine

Chapter 5

I couldn't believe we had actually made it. I felt like it took forever to be here and now we were here. I sat in our rental car as Nick drove and followed the directions of the GPS to my aunt's house. We were in Pensacola, Florida where I grew up. Since moving back here my mom was living with my aunt. I hadn't seen either of them in person since the attack on my parents in Vegas and my dad's funeral. Alexa had already arrived the day before and I was so excited to see her. It was nice to be home. So many of my friends were excited to meet Nick and see my big belly. We pulled in front of a coral colored one-story house. I could already see my aunt looking out of the window. I could barely get out the car before she and my mom had both swarmed outside with a few of my cousins behind them.

"You made it!" My mom said happily pulling me into a huge. She then pulled away and looked down at my full belly. I then saw Alexa come from the house. She was wearing shorts that I was not the biggest fan of. She came to me and hugged me.

"Maman!" she said happily.

"Alexa." I said sternly. "Those shorts are too short." I said looking at her.

"But Maman…" she started.

"Let her wear the shorts. You are just being a hormonal mama." My aunt said as she grabbed me into a tight hug. I glanced over at Nick who was getting hugs from my mom and my cousins already. Once they were done with him he walked over and gave Alexa a hug.

"Bonjour Alexa." He said.

"Bonjour." She said happily.

"I am so excited to be a big sister." She said looking at my round belly.

"Let's go inside we have a ton of food waiting." My mom said. We all made our way into the house. My mom wasn't lying when she said there was a ton of food. They must have cooked all night to make all the food they had. They could seriously feed a small army with all of it.

"So Nick when does your family get in?" My aunt asked him.

"My parents get in tonight and the siblings start trickling in tomorrow." He said.

"Friday afternoon we have something planned for all the women." My mom said as she handed me a plate of food.

And plans they had. Friday afternoon I was driven to a local hotel that sat right on the beach. My mom walked me into one of their conference rooms and it was full of people and all decorated. It was a Bridal Baby Shower. I couldn't help, but smile. In the crowd I spotted Nick's mom and his two sisters that I had only ever seen photos us. My mom led me over to a chair that had been decorated just for me. Nick's mom approached me and gave me a huge hug.

"You look beautiful!" she said happily. "And this belly." She of course like everyone else had to rub it.

"Oh my gosh you are glowing." Said one of his sisters. She also hugged me. "It is so nice to meet you. I'm Gina."

"Hi it is so awesome to meet you." I said happily.

"Hi I'm Rebecca. Congrats!" the other sister said also hugging me.

"Thank you guys so much for coming." I said happily. This weekend was starting off amazing. I was getting to meet some of my new family and my own family was throwing me a party.

There was so many gifts that ranged from typical Bridal Shower gifts like lingerie to Baby Shower gifts like clothes and bottles. I felt a little embarrassed with every lingerie set I received especially with his mom right there. No matter what I was happy and I wouldn't have given any of this up for anything. The great thing to see was Alexa interacting with Nick's family. Alexa was never the shy type and would talk to anyone.

At the end of the party my mom drove me back to my hotel, but as it was the night before the wedding I wasn't staying with Nick. I had a suite of my own with Alexa and my best friend since elementary school Rayna. Walking through the lobby I spotted Nick with a group of guys that I automatically knew were his brothers. I waved at him and he walked over pulling me into a kiss. It was obvious they had already started the celebrations because I could smell and taste the alcohol on me.

"Did you have a great time." He asked holding me close.

"A great time. Your mom and sisters are so sweet." I said happily.

"That's great. We are heading out, but the party already got started up in our room." He said.

"Just don't party too much. We are getting married tomorrow." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I was so overwhelmed with that thought. We were getting married in less than 24 hours.

"I promise." He gave me one final kiss. I wasn't going to see him again until I was walking down the aisle. "I'll be on my best behavior."

"That's good." I said as he let go of me. I didn't want him to let go. I wanted him to hold me more, but I knew that after tomorrow he would always be there to hold me when I needed him to.

"I love you." He said looking me in the eyes. I could help, but smile.

"I love you too." I said giving him a wave before he walked over to his four brothers that were waiting for him.

I made my way upstairs where both Rayna and Alexa were both waiting already in their pajamas. I changed and joined them. It was the night before I would be married for the third time. I was seriously starting to question my judgment. I had been married two times before then and both times were a disaster. Fear creped into my spirit and I thought about what if this ended badly as well. I wanted to be the best example I could be for Alexa and it scared me that I could be leading her down the wrong path. I wanted my happiness and I knew I was happy, but before I had been happy too until I wasn't. Nick and I had our problems and we were working on them, but then I was suddenly afraid that they could suddenly get worse. I now had two daughters I needed to be the example for.

I took a deep breath. I needed to not think like that. I knew I was in love and I knew this was different. I wasn't getting married because I was pregnant and I wasn't lying to myself about what I felt. I knew that this was real. This man was the love of my life. He wanted to be my husband as much as I wanted to be his wife. Tomorrow was going to be great.

"Are you ok?" Rayna asked as she handed me a glass of sparking cider.

"Just thinking." I said before taking a sip.

"Not getting cold feet are we?" she asked.

"No… just reevaluating my life. This is my third marriage. I'm only 33 and I'm getting married for the third time." I said.

"At least this time it is real." Rayna said giving me a smile. She was completely right. I gave her a smile back. I was happy and this felt so real and I never had this feeling the other two times.

"Let's watch this movie." Alexa said to us as she came to us with a DVD. It was _The Notebook_. I let out a laugh. "You want your pregnant mom to try tonight."

"Yes we should totally watch it." Rayna said as she took the DVD from Alexa and went to put it on. Alexa sat down next to me with a bowl of popcorn. Rayna joined us. The movie barely started and my tears were already flowing. It was going to be a long and emotional night.

By the early afternoon people were attacking me. The hairdresser had arrived and was working on my hair after she finished Alexa, Rayna, and my mom. I sat while my hair was pulled every which way and I apologized every 10 minutes as I had to get up to pee. I saw Alexa walk in wearing her pink dress that I had picked out for her. I was officially nervous. I could only imagine how Nick was feeling. I wanted to talk to him so bad. I knew that it was bad luck to see the bride, but it was ok for him to talk to me. I picked up my phone and called him.

"Hey." He answered.

"Hi." I said. I was instantly smiling at hearing his voice and I was starting to calm down. "I wanted to hear your voice." I then said.

"You girls getting ready?" he asked.

"Yeah my hair is getting done." I said.

"I bet you will look beautiful." He said.

"Thanks." I said. I couldn't wait to see his face when I walked down the aisle. Today was our day.

"Well I better go the guys want to do a shot before we head to the beach." He said.

"Alright. I'll see you at the alter." I said. I heart him snicker.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too. Bye." I said before hanging up. It really was the day and we would be getting married in about two hours time. My excitement was bubbling.

Alexa and my mom both helped me get my dress on when it was time. I looked at myself in the mirror and Alexa handed me my bouquet. It was so real now. I could feel the tears coming. I was standing here in my wedding gown about to marry the man whom I've waited for my entire life. I looked at myself one more time and put a hand on my belling feeling Angela wiggle around. She was obviously very excited also.

"Don't cry mom. Your make-up." Alexa said as she quickly handed me tissues. I did my best to daub away the tears that were trying to escape from my eyes and roll down my freshly made face.

"The limo is here." My mom announced. She walked into the room and looked at me. I could see her reflection in the mirror as she smiled at me. It was too real. I turnd around as Nick's mom walked into the room. She looked like she was going to burst into tears. I tried my best to hold back mine as she hugged me.

"I wanted to give you this." She said as she handed me a beautiful diamond brooch. "I wore it at my wedding. My daughter's wore it at theirs and I've given it to all my daughter-in-laws to wear and I hope one day my granddaughter's can wear it too."

"It's beautiful." I said giving her another hug. "Thank you so much. It means a lot." She took it and pinned it on my dress. I felt like everything was now complete. We all started to make our way out of the room. As we walked through the hotel lobby we were cheered on by the other guests and hotel employees. Getting into the limo I took a deep breath. I was on the way to my wedding.

They had me wait in the limo for a while while they made sure all of the parents were seated. I got out with Alexa's help. Since my dad wasn't around I decided that my Maid of Honor and daughter would walk with me. We started to make our way down the beach. The wedding came into view. I spotted Nick waiting at the alter in his suit. He gave me the biggest grin. I couldn't help, but smile back as Alexa and I walked. We made it to the aisle and we walked down slowly to the music of a guitar being played by one of my cousins. Alexa handed my hand to Nick he held it tightly. I looked at him I wanted to kiss him so bad.

"We are gathered here to wed two souls. The souls of Tiffany and Nick. They have found love in one another and want to affirm their love in front of the people they love." The minister said. Nick squeezed my hand. I looked at him and smiled.

"Tiffany and Nick marriage is a sacred covenant to be entered to with clean and pure hearts. You are one another's partner. You will be promising to be there for one another no matter what obstacles stand in your way. You are promising to love no matter what. As long as your are willing to do that for one another this can be how it was meant to be. Do you both understand?" the minister asked.

"I understand." He and I said together.

"Now I understand that you are both written a statement for one another." The minister said. "Tiffany."

I took a deep breath as Alexa handed me the paper that I had scribbled down my words on. I looked up at Nick trying to not cry. The tears were already sitting in my eyes waiting to spill out.

"Nick… You have become my everything. You were there for me when my father was killed and you have stayed by my side the best you could. I knew I loved you from day one. I didn't know what it was, but it was definitely love. We've had our problems, but every couple does. I know without a doubt that I could never continue being with you. I need you. I crave you. You are my everything. I love you and being your wife is the greatest honor that I can think of." I then folded my paper and looked back up. Nick had tears rolling down his face. He took my hands and squeezed them.

"Nick." The minister said.

"Tiffany…" he started. He was trying to not cry. I took my hand and rubbed his arm giving him a smile. "I was never expecting to fall in love and there you were. I had dreamed of love, but after a while I figured it might not be in my future, but there you were. I couldn't imagine my life without in you. You make everything better and you make me better. We've worked very hard to get here and I will continue to work hard to have you in my life. With you as my wife my life will always be the best it could be because you…" he paused for a second. "Because you exist in my life. I love you."

I was crying full on now. Alexa handed me a tissue. I smiled at him. I knew he meant every word. It was perfect and it meant the world to me. This was the life I wanted. I wanted to be with him no matter what. We could work through anything together.

"Now Nick can you take Tiffany's hand hold the ring on her ring finger and repeat after me." The minister said. Nick took my hand. "I Nick take you Tiffany to be my wife."

"I Nick take you Tiffany to be my wife." Nick said placing the ring on my finger and squeezing my hand.

"To have and to hold from this day forward for, better or for worse." The minister said.

Nick looked me in the eyes, "To have and to hold from this day forward for, better or for worse."

"For richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health." The minister then said. I couldn't believe we were here. This was real and wasn't a dream as I had dreamed so many times.

"For richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health." Nick said. I felt like I couldn't breath and Angela was kicking like crazy.

"To love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." The minster said.

"To love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Nick then slid the ring all the way onto my finger. I loved the band that we had selected together.

"Now Tiffany can you do the same." The minister said. I took Nick's hand and slid his band halfway onto his finger. "I Tiffany take you Nick to be my husband."

"I Tiffany… Take you Nick to be my husband." I said smiling from ear to ear.

"To have and to hold from this day forward for, better or for worse." The minister said.

"To have and to hold from this day forward for, better or for worse." I repeated.

"For richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health." The minister then said.

"For richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health." I said. I was shaking with excitement.

"To love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." The minster said I could see him smiling from the corner of my eye as we were almost there. This was going to be official.

"To love and to cherish; from this day forward until… death do us part." I said before sliding the ring fully onto Nick's finger. He pulled my hand to his heart. I was just waiting for it.

"These two have shown their love and presented one another with rings and vows. Now by the State of Florida I pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Nicholas Stokes." The minister said. I could hear the cheering starting. "You may kiss the bride." Suddenly I was pulled into the tightest embrace and a full-lipped kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. We were officially married and it felt so good. I was his wife and he was my husband. It was like the entire world disappeared and it was just the two of us, married and happy. He let go and smiled at me. He laced his fingers with mine and we walked down the sandy aisle to the cheers of our friends and family. I was beyond happy. This was everything I wanted and more.


	6. Chapter 6

As Long As you're Mine

Chapter 6

We drove down the highway with the wind rushing through the car. We had traded in the rental card we had for a convertible that we drove down to Miami. It felt so great to be married and I already loved every second. We were not on our honeymoon and things couldn't get any better. We had left our hotel and were on the way to the Pregnancy and Baby convention that was going on while we were here. I was so excited to see Margaret Von Geister speak. She had become my idol. I dragged Nick along with me, but anything that had to do with Angela he was fully willing to do for me.

We parked at the convention center and went in. There were pregnant women everywhere. Nick held onto my hand as we walked through all the vendors selling their baby goods. I stopped at a booth looking at cute embroidered bibs. Nick stood behind me just looking around. I then heard a female voice very close to us shout his name.

"Oh my God Nick!" a female said. I didn't turn around just yet, but waited to see what happened as I paid for a bib that I fell in love with.

"Melissa hey." I heard Nick say. Was it THE Melissa? I could only wonder. I pretended to still look around as I listened. "What are you doing here?"

"Work conference. When I last saw you in San Diego I had just finished getting certified to be a Nurse Practitioner. I work in obstetrics and gynecology. We do workshops and stuff during the conference, but what about you? Why are you here?" she asked. I figured it was time for me to revel myself. I turned around. She was so pretty. She had long blonde hair and was thin; she looked the opposite of how I was currently feeling very bloated and uncomfortable. The last word I would use to describe myself in my current state was sexy, but she had it. I even saw his eyes searching he body.

"Babe look what I bought." I said making the few steps I needed to get to Nick and I held up the pink bib that said, _Daddy's Little Princess_.

"You're going to be a dad!" Melissa then said looking at my belly and then looking back at Nick.

"Yeah….umm… Melissa meet my wife Tiffany. Tiffany this is Melissa." Nick said trying to play it cool.

"Your wife!" Melissa said looking blown away. I smiled; it felt good to be his wife.

"Nice to meet you." I said cheerfully. I am guessing this was THE Melissa. The Melissa that he kissed without my knowledge and that caused our breakup.

"You too. Congrats to both of you." She said quickly giving Nick a hug. His arms lingered around her. I cleared my throat. "Well it was great to see you too. I better get going. We have a talk starting soon." She was gone as fast as she came.

"So was that The Melissa?" I asked.

"Yeah that was her." Nick responded trying to sound uninterested. I could tell he found her attractive and it hurt a little bit. At the moment I felt like a blimp. Nothing fit that well and I was always tired. We hadn't had sex in over a month because I just didn't want to anymore. I had no desire to do so and it didn't help that I had a large pregnant belly sticking out.

"The Margaret Von Geister thing is starting soon." I said quickly.

"Yeah let's go." He said as he grabbed my hand. I could tell he was trying to make me feel better.

"Melissa is pretty." I said as we took our seat for the talk.

"Yeah, but I have my beautiful wife." He said looking at me. I gave him a weak smile. Even though I had been feeling the way I did, I truthfully had felt amazing in my pregnant body until I met Melissa. She was suddenly everything I wanted to be. I wanted to be. I was starting to feel self-conscious from that one meeting. I tried to shake the feeling, but it was staying with me and through the entire talk I was sitting there with my idol on stage, but I couldn't concentrate. I was wondering if he thought about her and what he thought about her. Did he find her sexier than me? My brain hurt from all of my thinking. I hated every second of feeling this way. I never thought I would meet Melissa and there she was when I was feeling my worst.

When we got back to the hotel we sat on the bed. Nick rubbed my aching feet. It was no nice. I sat there still thinking. He obviously knew I was distracted, but didn't want to say anything first. I lied there starring at the ceiling as he continued to rub my feet.

"Does it bother you that we haven't had sex in a while?" I then asked out loud.

"It doesn't bother me, but I would be lying if I said I didn't miss it." He said as he stopped rubbing my feet and lied down next to me wrapping his arms around me. I turned to him and looked him in the face.

"I saw the way you looked at Melissa. Is it because she is prettier than me?" I asked him.

"She isn't prettier than you." He declared. "Nobody is prettier than you."

"She isn't carrying around 30 extra pounds and a beach ball in her stomach." I said feeling ashamed that I was feeling this way suddenly.

"No, but she isn't my amazing wife carrying my baby." He said. "I don't want her. I only want you no matter how much extra weight and no matter how many beach balls. You are perfect… always."

He knew what to say to make me feel better. I knew there was a reason I loved him. He made me feel amazing and made me feel like I was beautiful even when I wasn't feeling beautiful. I smiled and he planted a kiss on my lips. I kissed him back. I knew I loved this man and there was a reason I married him and it was very obvious tonight. I snuggled into his arms. We had a few more days here before we flew back to San Diego and I wanted to soak up every moment of it.

Our honeymoon went too quickly. We pulled up to our San Diego house. Nick helped me from the car. My ankles were pretty swollen from the flight and I just wanted to lie down. I waddled up into the house that was hot and smelled stuffy. I opened a few windows. I went into our bedroom while Nick went to walk around the corner to get Sam from a neighbor who was also a police officer who kept him for us. It was nice to be home, but I was going to miss Florida. It was the most time we got spend with another in a while and I knew tomorrow he was heading back to work. I hated the thought that I would be left to spending my days alone again, but I was excited for the next 3 months. While in Florida we found the perfect furniture set for the nursery and ordered it. I had a few decorating ideas that I was excited to try out in the nursery and at the end of those 3 months our baby girl should be here.

I sat in bed with my laptop and checked my email. There was an email from our wedding photographer. I opened it to find all the photos from our wedding. Every single photo was perfect. Looking at the pictures I felt the emotion from that day. It was the best day of my life next to when Alexa was born. It was so great to have or families' share that day with us and it was all so simple. I needed to make sure Tami got a copy of the photos because she did an amazing job on my dress, it was everything I wanted and more.

"Babe." I heard Nick call from the living room. Seconds later he was walking into the bedroom. He sat on the bed with me.

"Our wedding pictures were email to me." I said happily showing him a few of them on my laptop.

"These are amazing." He said looking through them. I sat my laptop down and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I lied there in his arms.

"I'm happy." I said.

"Well you are my wife." He said winking at me.

"Yeah that might have something to do with it." I said giving him a smile.

"I'm glad." He said. "Don't ever feel like any other girl is going to take your place. You are the only one for me. Remember that."

"I will." I said.

"Promise me, Mrs. Stokes." He said.

"I promise, Mr. Stokes." I said before giving him a kiss. "I promise." I then whispered. I pulled myself closer to him and closed my eyes. I was comfortable and happy. We were in a good place and awaiting our next adventure. I knew it wasn't going to be long and Angela was going to be here. We would be parents together.

A/N: A bit of a short chapter. I felt like that was a good place to end it. I am heading to bed. Will try and get a little writing done over the weekend… I hope. As long as the Little One behaves.


	7. Chapter 7

As Long As You're Mine

Chapter Seven

I was so hot. How could I be this hot? I felt like with every move my body radiated heat. Being 8 months pregnant in the middle of the summer wasn't the most fun. I felt like my entire body ached and I was just ready to have this baby out of me. All I wanted to do was sit under the air conditioning all day. Nick had been amazing during these end months. Even when I was having cravings in the middle of the night he would go off to try and satisfy them. He never complained once even when I was craving chocolate cheesecake at 2am. I couldn't help, but fall more in love with him everyday. He was so great with doing his best to make sure I was comfortable at all times no matter what, but this week he couldn't do so. He had been gone out of town for 3 days now. He had been sent to San Francisco for some sort of Lab Directors conference. He did his best to not go, but I encouraged him. I was only 8 months and it would only be for a week plus my mom had flown out to be with me for the last few weeks of being pregnant.

I sat on my couch with the air conditioning blowing on high. My mom was not a fan and walked around in a sweater all day, but she accepted it and went along with it. I was loving having my mom here with me, but I for sure missed my husband who called me every morning and every night to ask how things were with myself and Angela.

"Mom!" I called out from the couch.

"Yes Tiff." She said as she entered the living room.

"My back is killing me and nothing is helping." I whined. I had been in pain for two days now and nothing I did seemed to help. I just wanted some relief and I wanted my husband there, but I didn't tell him anything about my back pain when he called because I knew he would be concerned. I wanted him to not worry about me so much.

"Do you want another ice pack?" she asked.

"Maybe." I said wincing at the pain.

"Let me go get it." She said as she turned to go into the kitchen. I needed to stand up. I worked my way off of the couch with my large belly in front of me. It was so round and very hard. I waddled over to the window just trying to move around. I looked outside to see Mrs. Dellonbalm watering her flowers. I opened the door and stepped out into the warm San Diego afternoon. At once I heard what sounded like a pop and liquid started to run down my legs rapidly. I looked down to see a puddle forming at me feet. I didn't know what to do. It had it me all at once. My water had just broken. I am sure shock was written all over my face.

"Are you ok dear?" Mrs. Dellonbalm asked.

"I think…. I think my water just broke." I said suddenly. I was afraid to move.

"Oh dear!" Mrs. Dellonbalm said as she threw down her water hose and made her way quickly to my porch. "Let's get you inside." She started to help me walk into the house. My mom came from the kitchen with the ice pack.

"What's wrong?" my mom asked.

"My water broke." I said trying to control my breathing. This was real and I was so scared. I had done this before, but it was so long ago. Also the last time my water didn't break and it was done at the hospital by the doctor.

"Are you having any contractions?" My mom asked.

"No, but my back is still killing me." I said.

"How long has your back been hurting?" Mrs. Dellonbalm asked.

"Two days now." I said. I felt like the pain in my back had gotten suddenly worse and I was trying to not cry out.

"Honey you have been in labor for two days. You are having back labor." She said as she helped me sit on the couch.

"I will get your things. Let's get you to the hospital." My mom said as she threw the ice pack into the living room table and went to grab my already packed bags.

"I'll help you in the car." Mrs. Dellonbalm said. She helped me stand. My back was in so much more pain. I started to whimper as she started to help me outside. I shuffled my feet as quickly as I could trying to not cave to the pain in my back.

I was inside the car when my mom came running out with my bags. I closed my eyes for a second trying to breath through the pain I was in. My eyes then shot open. I needed to call Nick. He needed to be here. I was going to be having this baby today. I looked at my mom who jumped in the driver's side of my car.

"I need my phone!" I said in a panic.

"Here is your purse." She said as she handed it to me. She started the car and quickly pulled out of the driveway. I dialed Nick's cell number. It rang a few times before going to voicemail. I tried again and another time. Finally the 5th time he answered.

"What's up? I was in a seminar." He said.

"I'm having the baby…right now!" I said.

"What!" I could tell he was staring to panic. "Umm Ok…I will get on a plane as soon as I can."

"Ok just get here. Mom is driving me to the hospital." I said I felt my back spasm. I screamed out in pain.

"Tiffany are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine… My back… it hurts." I cried out. Tears were starting to fall and I was getting worried. "Please be here."

"I will be there. I promise to do my best to be there." He said.

"Ok. I love you." I said.

"I love you." He said back. I wanted him there with me so bad. We didn't think this could happen. We both were not expecting it to happen now. I still had another 4 weeks left. I went past 40 weeks with Alexa and assumed I would with Angela.

"Keep me updated." He said eagerly.

"I will." I said.

"Ok I'm headed to my hotel to get my stuff and then to the airport." He said.

"Ok I'll see you." I said trying to optimistic.

"Bye." He said before he ended the call. My mom was speeding through the streets of San Diego to get me to the hospital.

We arrived at the hospital in record time. My mom helped me from the car and luckily there was a wheelchair outside that she could get me into. With it being during the day she rolled me straight upstairs to Labor and Delivery. I felt like the pain in my back was getting worse. I tried to concentrate through the pain, but it was getting more difficult with each passing second and suddenly I felt the need to have a bowel movement. I knew what that meant and I suddenly became very scared.

"My daughter is in labor." My mom announced to the woman sitting at the Nurse's Station.

"Ok are you having contractions?" the nurse asked me.

"No, but my back… it hurts so bad… and I feel like I need to poop." I said.

"Ok let's get you in here." The nurse took control of the wheelchair and took me into a delivery room.

"Her back has been hurting for 2 days and about 20 minutes ago her water broke." My mom announced as the nurse helped me onto the bed.

"How many weeks are you?" the nurse asked.

"36 weeks and 2 days." I said.

"Who is your doctor?" she asked as she put a blood pressure cuff on my arm.

"Dr. Reed." I answered.

"Luckily he is the on call doctor today. Let me call him in." she said before rushing out of the room. It seemed like only seconds passed and the nurse returned with my doctor.

"I hear your water broke and you may be in back labor. Looks like a baby will be coming today." My doctor said happily. "Let me examine you."

The doctor helped me into the proper position and stuck her finger into my cervix. Suddenly she gasped. I knew something was up. She looked up and me.

"This baby is coming right now." She said.

"Right now, but my husband won't be here for another few hours." I said in a panic.

"This baby girl isn't waiting. You are 10 centimeters and you are going to be pushing in just a few moments. Nurse Sarah is getting the room set up. You will be having a baby in just a few minutes." My doctor said. I watched the nurse scramble around the room. The bed I was on was broken down to make it ready for delivery. My mom held my hand. I had tears falling down my face. I hated that Nick wasn't going to be here. He was going to miss the birth of our daughter.

Minutes later everything seemed to go into a blur. My mom held my hand and the doctor was instructing me to push. I was in pain, but at the same time I wasn't. I was oddly calm. Just the thought of getting to meet the creature that had been growing in my belly all of these months made me euphoric. I pushed a total of four times and then there was a sudden cry. My baby was crying. She was immediately trusted into my arms. I looked down at the grey bloody tiny person in my arms. She squirmed around as she cried using her first breaths. The nurse worked to wipe the blood from Angela. I was so filled with joy I didn't know how to react. She looked so much like Nick it was insane. I touched her little fingers and then touched her little nose. I was a mom again.

I sat in my hospital bed with Angela to my breast. In her first few hours she was already such a great eater. I looked down at her little dark brown curls. She was so beautiful and I was so grateful for her. I heard a knock on the door and looked up to see an exhausted Nick enter. I gave him a smile and he grinned at me as he walked over to the bed. He looked down as Angela and ran a finger over her curly hair.

"She couldn't wait could she?" he said with a smile down at her.

"No she really wanted to be here. July 12th." I said happily. Angela stopped sucking and I was able to remove her from my breast. She squirmed around. "You want to hold her?" I asked.

"Umm yeah." He said as he took off his jacket. He pulled a chair to my bed and I helped him get her in his arms. He looked down at her smiling. She let out a little sound. "Hello Angela. Daddy is here."

I watched him hold her. I could see tears falling from his eyes. It made me so happy that he was finally here and that he could meet her. He cooed at her as she squirmed around. I grabbed my camera that was sitting next to me and started to snap a few pictures. I couldn't wait to get a picture of the three of us. We were a family now. This was all I ever wanted. It was absolutely perfect.

"She is beautiful." He said as she started to fall asleep in his arms.

"She looks like you." I said.

"With your curly hair." He said with his eyes not leaving her. "I love you little one. I promise to be the best dad I can be. I will always protect you."

"I love you." I whispered.

"And I love you. You did a great job." He said to me. I felt so accomplished. I had given birth to such a beautiful little girl and my family was complete. We were a family.

The next day I was allowed to go home. Nick helped me from the car being getting the car seat from the back seat. Angela sat in her seat fast asleep. We made it into the house and Sam ran to us. He suddenly stopped looking confused at the little person Nick was carrying. I sat on the couch while Nick sat the car seat down and unbuckled Angela. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms. I smiled up at him. Suddenly Angela started to fuss. Nick looked confused at what to do. He started to rock her, but she only fussed more.

"She might be hungry." I said as I got myself prepared to feed her. He brought her over to me and placed her in my arms for me to breastfeed her. She quickly started to eat.

"This is going to take a bit to get used to." He said as he sat next to me.

"A little." I said looking down at my cute little person. He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. I gave him a smile.

"I am off work for two weeks to be here with the two of you." He announced.

"Thank you. That's amazing of you." I said filled with happiness. I was so worried about doing this alone in the first few weeks, but luckily for two weeks I would have him here with me. My mom had decided to move to a hotel so that the three of us could be home together as a family without her there was a distraction.

"Just me and my girls." He said.

"We are a family for real." I said happily and we really were. I had my husband who I loved with everything and now we had our daughter. Life was how it should be. We had found our way back to us and here we had a beautiful life to care for.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So far the little one is behaving and allowing me to write.

As Long As You're Mine

Chapter Eight

I awoke so silence. These days that was rare. I stretched and looked around my empty bedroom. I looked at the clock and realized it was nearly 10am. These days sleeping that late was very rare. Nick's side of the bed was bare. I then turned towards the bassinet that sat next to my side. I noticed it was empty. I stood from the bed and winced. It had been a month since having Angela, but I was still a little sore. I put my robe on and made my way out of the bedroom. As I walked down the hall I could hear the TV on. As I got closer I realized it was the sounds of ESPN. I rolled my eyes as I made my way into the living room where I saw Nick lying on the couch with Angela fast asleep in his chest.

"Happy Birthday." He said to me. I gave him a smile. I had completely forgotten it was my birthday and today Angela was a month old. This first month had been amazing. It was a lot of work, but we were both up to the task. It was so great that Nick was so helpful and I would never even have to ask and he would be all over any situation. He was the best dad and Angela was definitely a Daddy's girl.

"Thanks." I said as I made my way to the couch and sat down at his feet.

"She woke up at 6. I changed her and gave her a bottle. She had another bottle an hour ago." He said softly trying to not wake Angela from her slumber.

"Thank you so much. I really needed the sleep." I said happily. I watched as he rubbed out little girl's back. She was snuggled onto his chest and had a smile on her face. She was perfectly content.

"I thought for dinner we could order take-out from that Japanese place you love so much." Nick said to me. I was instantly filled with joy. Since Angela was born I was cooking most of the meals and we never went out or ordered out much. I was happy for the break from cooking and for delicious food from one of my favorite places.

"Mmm sounds good." I said.

"There is another gift, but it won't be for a few weeks." He said.

"What is it?" I asked eager to learn what else he had in store for me.

"The San Diego Police do this Police ball everywhere and the men wear tuxedos and the women in gowns. We didn't go last year because I wasn't in the condition to go, but I want to take my beautiful wife this year. My mom is coming out and she said she would keep Angela. I've reserved a hotel room for us at the hotel where the ball is. They have a spa that you can enjoy and we will spend the night of the ball there." He explained. I was in awe and so happy, but then I was suddenly afraid. I was in no shape to wear a ball gown. It had only been a month since I had given birth and I hadn't lost much weight. I was then feeling self-conscious about the whole thing. Nick looked at me concerned. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I just… I don't feel pretty enough to be your date." I said truthfully.

"Babe you are always pretty enough to be my date. It will be fun. You are gorgeous and I want to show you off." He said. I gave him a smile. He always knew what to say to make me feel better.

"I guess I need to see Tami about getting a dress." I said. I could see Angela squirming around. She was still so small. "So I talked to Jennifer yesterday and apparently the Biology teacher at the high school is retiring. I then emailed the principal about the job. The only thing is I will have to start at the end of the month."

"So soon." He said as he started to gently rock Angela who had started to fuss.

"I know, but I really want this job. Angela will have to start daycare early." I said looking at my fragile little girl who had opened her eyes and was looking around.

"Well you know Joe from the lab. His wife runs a small daycare and he said there is room there whenever for Angela." Nick said as he sat Angela up. She looked at me and gave a small smile. I picked her up and snuggled her close.

"I guess you are going to daycare a little sooner than we wanted." I said as I rocked Angela. "Both of us working full time with a baby. Going to be a challenge." I then said looking at him.

"I'm up for it if you are." He said as she sat closer to me and put his arm around. I smiled. We were a good team.

The weeks went quickly for us and I eventually went back to work. I loved my job, but missed being home with my baby girl. I sat on the couch folding a pile of Angela's laundry. It was early, but I needed to get it done. Angela sat in her bouncer looking around and cooing away. Nick had gone to pick his mother up from the airport. This afternoon we were going to the hotel and tonight was the ball. I hummed a song while folding. I was looking forward to going out. It would be nice to spend time with a group of adults since I didn't get the chance to do that often at all. I heard the car pull into the driveway. Moments later Nick's mother came walking through the door. I stood and walked to her. She gave me a huge hug.

"You look fantastic." She said happily. I had lost half of my baby weight at this point, but I still had a long way to go.

"Thanks." I said.

"And little Angela." She cooed happily to Angela who gave a little smile. She unhooked Angela from her bouncer and picked her up.

"Once Mom gets settled in we can head out." Nick said as he went to take his mom's luggage into the spare bedroom.

"So there is a lot of milk in the fridge and clean bottles on the counter. You will find all the diapering needs in her room and you have our cell numbers in case." I said to my mother-in-law.

"She is so much cuter in person." She said looking down at Alexa. "She looks exactly like Nick as a baby."

"She looks so much like him." I said giving them a smile.

"Just a little more tan and with curly hair." His mom said.

Once we made sure Nick's mom and Angela were settled we were off. The hotel was gorgeous. I knew that for one night Nick spent a lot of money. As soon as we got there I lied on the bed. It was so comfortable. Nick lied down next to me. I turned to him and smiled. This was the first moment we had alone in nearly two months. I looked at him and smiled. It was nice to just lie here together. I moved closer to him and gave him a kiss.

"You have an appointment at the spa soon." He said as he moved a piece of hair from my face.

"Yeah." I said looking at the clock. I wanted to just lie here with him and enjoy the moment.

"You should head there." He said. I didn't want to move, but I slipped out of the bed and gave him a smile.

"I'll see you in a few hours." I said before making my way out of the room.

The spa was so relaxing. Nick had arranged for me to receive a full body massage, to get my nails done, as well as my hair and make-up. It was absolutely perfect. By the time I left I felt amazing. My hair normally curly hair was straight and went down my back, it bounced as I walked. Walking through the lobby I could see that plenty of people were arriving for the ball. I made it back to our room where I found Nick already in his tux.

"You look gorgeous." He said as he looked up at me.

"I feel it." I said happily. I walked to the closet and pulled out the bag containing my gown. I opened the bag and pulled out a shimmery floor length strapless gown that Tami custom made for me. I went into the bathroom and changed into my own. Walking back into the room I heard Nick gasp before I saw his face. He smiled at me. I felt amazing. I gave him a twirl before walking to him. He pulled me in close.

"Everyone's jaws will drop at the sight of you." He said before giving me a kiss. "You ready?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered.

We went down to the lobby of the hotel. Right away Nick saw people he knew. It was great to be out with him and to be introduced as his wife. Of course we were asked a lot about Angela and newlywed life. We danced and had too much champagne to drink. I felt so good there was no way to describe how good I felt. I was floating on air. The night was starting to wind down and the music had gotten slower. Nick pulled me onto the dance floor and pulled me close. I smiled up at him. His hands sat on my waist keeping me close to him. My arms were around his neck.

"I've had a great time." I said to him.

"I'm sure every guy in this place is jealous of me." He said. I smiled and kissed him.

"I'm ready to go." I whispered against his lips. He pulled me by the hand and we walked quickly together out of the ballroom. Walking through the lobby he slipped his hand over my butt. I giggled and glanced over at him. We stood waiting for the elevator. I leaned into him. Once the elevator arrived he pulled me in with him. He kissed me full on the lips and kept me close. I couldn't wait to be back in the room. It had been 7 weeks since I had Angela and the week before the doctor had cleared me to get back to my normal activities and I was allowed to have sex again. It had been so long, but I was feeling myself again and I wanted it. I felt the intense feelings growing inside me. I wanted him to touch me like he used to. I remember it so clearly, but at the same time it was like I couldn't remember how it felt.

We found our way into our room. Nick took off his bow tie and I worked to unbutton his shirt. He pulled me in and kissed me. I felt his tongue enter my mouth. He hadn't kissed me like that in so long. I felt his arm slip around me and I felt him slowly unzip my dress. He slipped my dress off of my body. I hadn't worn a bra with the dress as Tami had custom made it so I didn't need to. He smiled and led me over to the bed. He lied me down I smiled up at him. I ran my hand up his chest.

"I missed this." I whispered before he pulled me in for a kiss. I missed the way his body felt against mine. I missed the heat and the passion. It was all coming back to me. He ran his fingers along my thighs. I let out a moan. He knew exactly what to do to me and I loved every moment.

Waking up in the morning I smiled to myself. The night had been amazing. I only hoped that I didn't get pregnant so soon. I hadn't had a chance to fill my birth control prescription and we were too drunk to even think about condoms. No matter what I was happy. I turned to my husband who was also wide-awake. He kissed my forehead.

"We should get ready to head home." He said. I let out a groan. I missed Angela so much, but this, just being here with him this way was amazing and I didn't want it to end.

"I know we should." I said. I kissed him softly; he kissed me back. The intensity of the kiss exploded at once. I was suddenly on top of him and smiling down at him. He ran his hands up my sides and rested them on my waist. He wanted it again just as much as I did.

"Condom." I whispered. He reached down into his bag on the side of the bed and felt around. He then pulled out a condom and handed it to me. I grinned down at him and kissed him quickly.

We pulled up to our house. Our neighborhood was quiet as always. I was excited to see my little girl. Nick unloaded our bags as I walked up to the house. Getting to the door I noticed that it was open. I had sudden flashbacks to when my dad was killed and my mom was shot. That day the door was open as well. I froze in the porch. Nick approached me with the bags. I couldn't speak. I was ridged with fear.

"The door is open." I then said. Nick looked at me and then sat the bags down. He reached into one of his bags and pulled out his gun.

"Stay here." He whispered to me. I stood at the front door as he entered the house. I stood there shaking. I could only hope that maybe his mom had accidently left the door open.

"Mom?" I heard him call out through the house. Then all of a sudden. "Oh God Mom!" he shouted. I then ran in the house. He was standing in Angela's room and his mom was tied to a chair with duct tape over her mouth.

"Don't touch her." He instructed to me. He grabbed his cell phone and ran out of the room. I just stood there as my Mother-in-Law looked at me with panic on her face. Nick returned to the room with his kit. He put on a pair of gloves and then slowly removed the tape from his mother's mouth.

"They took her!" his mother yelled out.

"Who took who?" Nick asked as he placed the duct tape in an evidence bag.

"These thugs came in here early this morning while I was feeding Angela. They tied me up and they took her…Angela is gone." His mother said.

"My baby!" I screamed out in panic. I suddenly couldn't see and I couldn't breathe. Someone had taken my baby. My baby was gone. I didn't know what to think. I felt like I didn't know where I was. Angela had been kidnapped.


	9. Chapter 9

As Long As You're Mine

Chapter 9

I awoke in a haze. I was so drowsy that it was hard to concentrate. I slowly opened my eyes. I was in bed still wearing my clothes. I rubbed my head. I was so confused. I looked at the clock and it was nearly 4pm. Then like a flash it all hit me. I remembered everything. Coming home to find my Mother-In-Law tied up and learning that my daughter had been kidnapped. I was now hyperventilating. I couldn't remember how I was even in bed when my daughter was missing. I jumped out of bed as soon as possible and ran out of the room. There were people everywhere, most of them were police. As soon as they saw me they looked at me with sad expressions. I continued to walk and found Nick sitting at the kitchen table. He looked up at me. I wanted to cry at the sight of his face.

"You're awake." He said. As I sat down at the table with him.

"Yeah how did I get in bed?" I asked confused.

"You were hysterical and when the paramedics where here to check-up on my mom they gave you something to calm you. I put you in bed." He explained. I just nodded in response.

"Any news?" I asked afraid to even ask this question. I was so afraid of what he would say.

"No." he answered. Tears started to fall down my face. My little girl had been taken from us. I felt so hopeless. I didn't know what to do.

"What happens now?" I asked.

"The lab is working on the evidence collected from the house and we are waiting to see if the kidnappers contact us." He said.

"So we wait?" I asked looking at him with disbelief.

"We wait. An Amber Alert has been issued and right now there is nothing much we can do. I'm sorry." He said.

"I can't just sit here. We need to get our baby!" I cried out. I was so angry with him for just sitting there. We needed action. I wanted to go out and look.

"We will get her. I promise." He said as he pulled me to him. I started sobbing. I didn't know what else to do. I just cried my heart out. My baby was only 7 weeks old and this was the longest I had ever been away from her. My heart was breaking with every second she was gone.

We had moved to the couch. Most of the people who were in the house left except for the few detectives that were to stay with us, waiting on contact from those who took Angela. I turned on the TV just hoping for a distraction. I held Angela's teddy bear in my arms. I wish I knew what she as feeling. It had gotten so hard to just sit here. Outside there were police cars and the street was filling with news vans. It had been nearly 12 hours since Angela was taken. What did they even want with her? It wasn't like we had a lot of money. We were a normal family who lived normal lives. What could they want with our 7-week-old daughter. Sitting here the 6 o'clock news came on and there was Angela's little face on the screen.

"Police are asking for the public's help in finding 7 week old Angela Stokes who was taken from her family home this morning. Investigators are still working to find who took the baby and why. Angela is the daughter of the Director of the San Diego Crime Lab, Nick Stokes and his wife high school Biology Teacher Tiffany Stokes. If anyone has any information they are asked to contact the SDPD." The reporter said. I just looked at the photo of my baby girl. She was so innocent and didn't deserve this.

"Still nothing, but we are thinking a public plea from the family might be a good next move." Said one of the detectives as he entered the living room. I looked up at him. He gave me a sad look. I was tired of going through my house and everyone looking at me this way. I just wanted them to find my daughter that was all.

"And what do you expect us to say?" Nick asked him.

"I was thinking you two could come up with it. Just urging the kidnappers to leave her someplace safe and for the public to be vigilant." The detective said.

"Tiff. It's up to you." Nick said looking at me. I nodded. I just wanted my baby home with me in our arms and safe.

"I will inform the press that in one hour the family will make a statement." The detective said before he jogged out of the room.

Within and hour Nick and I had scribbled down something. I looked outside where the reporters were gathering for our statement. I was nervous and very anxious. Nick held my hand as we stood waiting for the permission to head outside. I couldn't help, but feel guilty. I was ok with leaving her overnight and going out. I had enjoyed our night. I felt like if we had been home she would be home with us now and it would be a normal evening. I held back my tears as the feeling of guilt rushed over me. We were told to walk outside. Suddenly cameras were flashing in our faces. I held on tightly to Nick as we were led to the podium. We had decided that I would speak as her mother. I took a deep breath and held onto Nick's hand and held our statement in the other hand.

"Umm…I am Tiffany Stokes the mother is Angela. My husband and I want to urge those who took our daughter to come forward with her. Leave her in a safe place. You can leave her at any hospital or fire station. We just want her safe…" I started to cry. The emotions had gotten so strong. I looked up from our statement and into the cameras. "She is only 7 weeks old. She is my baby girl and I miss her with everything. My heart hurts so much. Please if anyone sees a baby who even looks remotely like my Angela call the police. Please…Please… I just want her home…so bad." I couldn't take it anymore. I was bawling. Nick held me close. He turned me and led me back into the house and sat me on the couch. I was hyperventilating and I couldn't breathe. Why had someone taken our baby?

"Shhh it's ok. Just breathe." Nick said to me. I tried my best to slow my breathing. He was doing a great job being my rock, but I knew him and I knew inside he was suffering the same way that I was outwardly suffering.

"I just want her home." I cried. I suddenly felt my shirt become very cold and wet. I hadn't realized that my breasts had started to leak. "Oh no. I need to go pump." I quickly got up and ran into our bedroom. I grabbed my pump and set it up. I hadn't fed Angela or pumped in over 24 hours. I was extremely engorged. I sat at pumped with tears flowing.

The bedroom door opened and Nick came inside closing the door behind him. He sat with me in silence. I didn't know what to say or what to think. My head was spinning with so many thoughts and emotions. I finished pumping and poured all the milk into bags.

"These need to go in the freezer." I said handing him the bags. I sat my pump on the nightstand and lied in bed. I started to cry and I lied there. I felt Nick wrap his arms around me. I was so scared.

"Babe…" he said sitting there with me. He rubbed my back.

I hadn't realized that I fell asleep. I woke up to the morning sun coming through our bedroom window. I just lied there and starred at the empty bassinet where Angela was supposed to be. I sighed feeling utterly hopeless. I rolled over to find that I was in bed alone. Suddenly there was a shout and the sound of shattering glass coming from our bathroom. I jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom to find Nick sitting on the edge of the tub with blood gushing from his knuckles and our bathroom mirror broken and glass all over the floor. Nick sat there bawling. It was obvious that keeping all his emotions inside had gotten to him and they had started to spill out. I rushed to him trying to avoid stepping on glass. I grabbed a towel and wrapped his hand with it. I laid my head on his shoulder and said nothing; I started to cry with him. I could understand his anger and his pain. Our daughter had been taken form us.

"Sorry I woke you up." He then said.

"I was already awake." I whispered.

"I need to find her. This is my job this is what I do. I have helped find so many missing children and my own child goes missing and I am useless." He said.

"Let me patch up your hand first." I said as I pulled off the towel and assessed the damage. "You aren't useless and I know you will find her."

I patched up his hand and went to find a dustpan to clean up the glass. It was nice to have something to do even if it was cleaning up my shattered bathroom mirror. When finished I took a shower and got dressed. I walked in the living room to find my Mother-In-Law who had been released from the hospital. She had a broken rib and a sprained wrist. My Father-In-Law had also arrived. No one said much. I sat in the kitchen with a cup of coffee. Nick walked in to the kitchen and found me sitting there.

"How are you?" he asked. I shrugged. I really didn't know how I felt or how I was. I felt like I was stuck in a strange moment in being as I waited.

"My parents are going to stay at a hotel. The will be heading there soon."

"Ok." I said. I didn't have energy for any emotions. "I got a message from my mom. She and my aunt are getting on a flight this afternoon."

"That's good." He said before his cell phone started to ring. "Stokes…ok…yeah…so you have a name…the FBI…you sure?...ok." He then hung up his phone and looked at me. "We got one name."

"A name?" I questioned.

"There was a hit in AFIS on the fingerprint found on the duct tape from my mom's mouth. Apparently once the lab got the hit the FBI contacted them. This guy is a person of interest to them. They are sending out some agents. They will be arriving this afternoon." He explained.

"Person of Interest to the FBI?" I questioned. What on earth did this person want with my 7-week-old baby girl.

"We will learn more this afternoon I guess." He said.

"Oh God." I said feeling even more defeated.

My feelings of hopelessness were growing. It had been over 24 hours since Angela was taken. I didn't know if she was alive and if she was had she been fed, what were they feeding her? She had been on breast milk since birth. I sat in the living room alone when there was a knock at the door. I knew the police were only allowing specific people to the door. I walked to the door and opened it. There were a man and a woman at the door both wearing black suits. I figured these must be the FBI agents. I recognized the woman. I had seen her in plenty of Nick's old photos.

"Hi Tiffany I'm Agent Catherine Willows and this is Agent Justin Reynolds we've been sent by the FBI because a person of interest has been linked to the kidnapping of your daughter." The woman said.

"Catherine. They sent you?" I heard Nick's voice. I turned to see that he had come out from the hall.

"Yeah." Catherine answered. "I'm so sorry Nicky about Angela. How are you holding up?"

"Ok I guess." Nick answered. I moved out of the way to allow them into the house. We all sat in the living room.

"Tiffany I am so happy to finally meet you, but not under the circumstances." Catherine said to me.

"Same here." I said giving her a weak smile.

"So this guy. His name is William Francisco. He has been linked to the mob for years, but we have determined that he has gone beyond mob activity and is leading into terrorism. Last year his brother Tristan Francisco was arrested on fraud charges here in San Diego. Recently we have found that those fraudulent accounts were linked to terrorist groups out of Africa. With those accounts frozen the terrorists are out of a lot of money and they need William. It seems your daughter may have been kidnapped as some kind of leverage to free Tristan." Agent Reynolds explained.

"But why?" I then asked. Who takes a seven-week-old baby.

"The San Diego crime lab has the hold on the accounts and on Tristan who is still being held in county jail." Catherine said.

"We've been trying to extradite him for awhile now, but it keeps getting held up in the courts." Agent Reynolds then said.

"No one has reached out claiming responsibility." Nick said.

"They should very soon. We are expecting it as we get closer to 48 hours. There is a specific terrorist group that they are linked to called ZillowX that normally always waits 48 hours before they reach out. We believe it is ZillowX." Agent Reynolds said.

"Be on the lookout." Catherine said.

"Now daughter's kidnapping is apart of some terrorist plot?" I questioned. I was getting more scared with every passing second.

"We are going to get her back." Nick said to me trying to help me feel good, but this time it wasn't helping. I stood up and walked away. I needed air. The front of our house was filled with reporters. I walked through the kitchen to the backdoor and went outside.

I let the air hit my face and calm me. I sat on a chair and just starred out into the distance. This couldn't be real. It felt like the plot to some Action/Thriller movie that would be released over the summer, this was not my life. This couldn't be my life. It didn't feel real at all. I could hear footsteps behind me. I looked to see Catherine. She sat down in the chair next to mine.

"I know its tough." She said. "My daughter was kidnapped some years ago and I also lived through Nick's kidnapping."

"He tries to not let me see his emotions through this." I then said. "I know he is scared. This morning he broke down, but since then he has been trying to keep me sane. I'm trying my best, but none of this feels or seems real. I am waiting for a camera crew to jump out and tell me it was some elaborate prank. I want my daughter back. She is only 7 weeks old." I sighed.

"You know Nick and I had the best time going out. It was great to spend time just the two of us. We hadn't connected in that way since early in my pregnancy. I loved every second and we return home to disaster." I explained.

"I bet it was nice." She said. "You two make a sweet couple and your daughter is a reflection of that. We are doing all we can. We will get her back."

"Thanks." I said. It seemed like everyone who spoke to so far during this always looked at it sad and looked at me sad. She made me feel human and didn't talk to me like I was just the sad woman with the missing baby.

"You feeling ok?" came Nick's voice. I turned and saw him. I gave him a weak smile.

"Yeah I'm better." I said.

"It seems the kidnappers have made contact. I got an email." He said. Catherine and I both stood and followed him into the house. Everyone was gathered around his laptop. There was a video. It showed Angela and she was next to today's newspaper as well as a cellphone that showed the date and time. She was moving around and looking around. She seemed to be unharmed. It made me feel slightly better.

"They want Tristan freed and they want 5 million dollars wired into a Swiss bank account. They said if it is done by 5pm tomorrow they would leave Angela at a local hospital." Agent Reynolds said.

"5 million dollars?" I questioned. "We don't have that kind of money. I'm a high school teacher."

"I'm sure they know that you don't have that kind of money." Agent Reynolds said.

"Nick can your lab possibly trace this video?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah I'm sure. I will also send it to Archie in Vegas. We need a lot of eyes on it." Nick said. I was still in shock. How did they expect us to give them that much money?

We lied in bed together. It was quiet, but none of us were asleep. My mind was racing and I felt sick to my stomach. I was so afraid of what would happen tomorrow. I just wanted to have Angela. They were hoping to find where the kidnappers were before the money drop had to be made. I just was afraid that something would go wrong. Nothing could go wrong. I turned to Nick.

"I'm so scared." I whispered.

"Me too." He admitted.

"I hate that our family had to be involved in this. It has nothing to do with us only that you run the lab. It is nonsense." I said.

"It comes with the job I guess." He said.

"Then quit." I urged. I didn't want our family in danger anymore. I wanted us to be normal.

"Babe I can't just quit. This is what I do. I love what I do. There are dangers I know and I hate that Angela got mixed up in it." He said looking at me.

"I can't live like this. Not knowing when danger will come our way because of what you do. Our daughter was taken from us because of what you do. I just can't live like this…" I said.

"What are you saying?" he asked.

"I don't know." I then said. I was afraid to say aloud what I was thinking.

"Are you going to leave me?" he asked. I could hear the fear and concern in his voice.

"I don't know." I said truthfully. I was so afraid of this.

"Babe..." He started. "We are going to get her back and I will keep the two of you safe. I promise you, but please you can't say things like that. I need you with me. Please don't even think about leaving. I love you too much."

"I love you too." I said with teas falling from my eyes. I hated that I was even thinking this way. I loved him with everything and I knew leaving him was not something I could ever stomach to do. He was my husband, the father of my beautiful baby girl, and my everything.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I just re-read all of "I'm In It With You" because I am trying to capture some of the essence of them earlier in their relationship. It was fun to re-read it.

As Long As You're Mine

Chapter 10

I opened my eyes. I was surprised I had slept so well. I had once again woken up alone. Our conversation from the night before was now haunting me. I was speaking through emotions and not from my heart. I loved him and I wanted to be there with him always. I would never leave him. I turned over and looked at the wedding photo I kept on my nightstand. That was the happiest day and it was absolutely perfect. I remember every word we said and I meant them all. I got out of bed and put on my robe. I walked through our empty house. I walked into the living room where I found Nick sitting alone in the couch. I sat next to him and lied my head down on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry about last night." I said. I then lifted my head and looked him in his eyes. "I didn't mean any of it. I let my emotions get the best of me. I let myself forget…I let myself forget that…I'm in it with you."

I waited for a response. He looked me in the eyes. He gave me a smile and kissed me. I laid my head back on his shoulder. We sat there silently. I think we both knew that we were in this together. 'For Better or For Worse' we promised. This was definitely for worse and we had to fight to get back to the better. We were going to get Angela back together.

My mom and aunt had arrived the afternoon before, but I hadn't the energy to deal with them. They stayed at the same hotel as Nick's parents and they all arrived at the house together. I was feeling much better and more optimistic. We were going to get Angela back and I had to believe it. I knew I was going to get my daughter back. As soon as my mom and aunt arrived they started cooking. I was grateful for them to be there because I hadn't the energy to actually even think about making myself food and I hadn't eaten much since Angela was taken. I sat at the kitchen table snacking on a bag of potato chips while I waited for the food that made the kitchen smell so amazing. Nick's mom walked in and sat at the table with me.

"Tiffany I'm so sorry." She said.

"Don't be." I said looking at her.

"I tried to save her. I really did. I just feel like I could have done more." She said.

"No you did everything you could. It is obvious. You have a broken rib and a sprained wrist. I think you did everything you could. I'm just grateful you tried." I said before I leaned in and gave her a hug.

"How are you two holding up as a couple?" she asked.

"It's been hard. Last night things weren't so great. I said some things that I didn't mean and I know I hurt him." I said looking down at the table. I still felt terrible about the things I said. I should have never asked him to quit nor made any indication that I was thinking of leaving him. I couldn't really take them back now, but he knew how I really felt and it seemed ok.

"You guys will be ok especially once Angela is back." She said giving me an optimistic smile.

"Thanks." I said happily.

"Nearly time for food." My Auntie Vic said. The kitchen smelled amazing and the room seemed to be filled with Caribbean spices. I swear my aunt brought her secret family jerk spice with her everywhere. This was my favorite perk about being half Jamaican was the delicious food and I needed it right now for comfort.

"You know baby." Came my mother's voice. She stood next to me and put her hands on my shoulders. "True love can weather any storm. Remember that. Your father and I went through a lot. You know we weren't the most popular marriage. It wasn't going to be easy in the south for a big-boned Jamaican girl and a skinny white boy to make a life together, but we did it. We had you and we survived. We made it through no matter what was thrown our way because of our love. You will be just fine the two of you. Just keep fighting."

I looked at my mom and smiled. "Thanks mom."

"Is the food ready? I am starving." Came Nick's voice as he walked into the kitchen.

"Nearly there." My mom answered. "You two need to talk." She looked down at me. I nodded and stood from my chair. I grabbed Nick by the hands and led him into our bedroom. I sat down on the bed and he sat next to me.

"I already told you this morning, but I'm so sorry about everything I said. I didn't mean them. I just let feelings of doubt creep into me and I hate that I said it." I said looking down at the ground. I felt so wrong.

"I know you're sorry. I understand what it is like to let your emotions do the thinking." He said wrapping his arm around me. I looked in his direction and smiled.

"You are an amazing husband and father." I said truthfully.

"And you are the best wife and mother." He said. "I love you and we will get through this and we will get Angela back today." He pulled me close and kissed me deeply. I could feel all of his emotions in that kiss.

"You're my everything." I whispered against his lips when we broke apart.

We spent the day waiting. The FBI was supposed to take care of everything. I hated just sitting there. It was getting hard. I watched as the time got closer and closer to 5. There were police waiting at every hospital in the area waiting for Angela to be dropped off. I felt like I was holding my breath every time the phone rang. It was beginning to be torture. I retreated to our bedroom to pump. I sat there lost in my thoughts when Nick came bursting into the room with the biggest smile on his face. No words came out of his mouth, but I knew what that smile meant.

"She's ok?" I asked my face lighting up.

"Yeah they dropped her off at a hospital not far from here. The woman who dropped her off was arrested. We can go get her." He said. I quickly turned off my pump and fixed my clothes.

There were already reporters waiting at the hospital. As soon as we pulled up I jumped out of the car and an inside. I didn't even know where to go. My heart was beating fast. I just wanted to see my daughter. I wanted to hold her tightly in my arms. I was approached by a police officer who lead me through to a hospital room where there was a crib that contained a little baby. I knew right away that was my Angela. I went right inside and scooped her into my arms. She cooed as I held her. There were tears flowing from my eyes and all I could do was smile. I turned to see Nick enter the room. He came and wrapped his arms around both of us.

"I want to go home." I said holding Angela close.

"We can do that." Nick said before he kissed Angela on the head. "Let's take our baby home."

There was a large group of reporters standing outside of the hospital. All I could do was smile as we made it outside. There was a podium waiting for us to make a statement. I held Angela close as she squirmed around in my arms. I stood next to Nick as we approached the podium.

"We want to thank the public for their vigilance and we want to thank the San Diego Police Department and the FBI for their roles in getting our little girl back." Nick said into the microphone. "We are overjoyed and would like our privacy respected at this time."

We were quickly led away by a police officer that helped us into our car. I sat in the back seat with Angela who fell fast asleep once the car was moving. I couldn't help, but smiled down at her. She was so beautiful and it seemed that the last few days hadn't even fazed her. I was so grateful that she was alive and well. I couldn't help, but to cry more happy tears.

Our families couldn't help, but celebrate. I was so tired and just wanted to cuddle in bed with my family, but everyone was over and waned to celebrate Angela's return. I sat outside in the sun with Angela on my lap. I will admit that it was the perfect day for a outdoor picnic.

"So you two spoke yesterday?" asked my mom's voice. She came and sat down next to me.

"Yeah we did." I said with a smile. "Things are good. Now we just have to get back to normal."

"I knew you guys would be ok." She said happily. "I have never been ok with any of your marriages until now. When you called me from Paris and said you were pregnant and getting married to Jean Claude I wanted to fly out there and stop it. I knew it was a mistake, but I understood that you wanted a family for Alexa. Then with the last one Andrew. There was always something about him. I never liked the way he spoke to you. I always felt like he was trying to control you, but that went on for 5 years until you found out about him and your friend. I hated him for breaking your heart, but I was so happy you were leaving him."

I sat there and watched my mom. She had never expressed these feeling before to me, but at the same time I do not doubt that even if she had it wouldn't have changed anything. She then continued. "But with Nick. I saw something in him that day he picked you up from the hospital."

"I thought you were asleep?" I then asked.

"Not quite. I could hear the passion in your voices. I knew that you two would eventually get together and I liked him for showing you so much compassion in your time of need. Your entire face would light up when you spoke about him and I could just feel it. You guys had a real love. I was content and when you got pregnant with Angela I knew it was just the start. You make a beautiful couple and I have do doubt that his intentions are purely to love you." She said. I gave her a smile. I loved that my mom was happy with my life because I was so happy with it. Truthfully I wouldn't change anything about it. I had my little family and we were going to weather any storm together.


	11. Chapter 11

As Long As You're Mine

Chapter 11

It was like life had slipped back into normalcy. The months just flew by and here we were and it was nearly Christmas. It would be our first Christmas as a married couple and Angela's first Christmas. I had gone overboard with all the decorations, but I was so excited. I seriously loved our life ad a family.

I walked into the living room holding Angela who had gotten so big at 5 months old. It was Sunday and of course Nick was on the couch watching football. He hadn't noticed us enter the room until I sat Angela on the couch with him. He looked down and smiled at the little girl who I had dressed in a little cheerleader outfit I had ordered.

"Someone is ready to watch the game with Daddy." He said as he picked her up into his arms.

"Can she?" I asked. "I have some tests to grade before tomorrow."

"Go do what you need to do." He said as he bounced Angela on his knee. "Angie and I will be watching the game."

He was seriously the best husband any girl could ask for and the absolute best father. I left them in the living room and went into the spare bedroom that I had been using as an office. We were about to start the last week of school before winter break and as a teacher I needed all my grades turned in by the end of the week for Progress Reports. I sat at my desk, which was my old kitchen table from Vegas. After an hour of grading I was only half finished with my pile of tests. I took a deep breath before going on to the next test. As soon as I went to start my cell phone started to ring. I noticed it was a number from France calling. I instantly grew weary because it was 3am in France.

"Hello." I answered the phone.

"Maman?" Came Alexa's voice. She sounded upset.

"Alexa what's wrong?" I asked instantly.

"C'est pas bon Maman." Alexa stated.

"What's not good Alexa?" I asked her. I was worried about my daughter.

"Papa is getting married and she is a huge bitch." Alexa then said angrily.

"Alexa she can't be that bad." I then said. I was then feeling as if my teenage daughter was being dramatic.

"No she is. She wants to send me to boarding school and Papa agrees I should go. I won't leave Paris. I said if I have to leave Paris I want to come live with you." She explained.

"Boarding school?" I questioned.

"Oui boarding school in the South of France. I told Papa no and I left." She said angrily.

"Where are you?" I asked her.

"At my friend's house. Eliza." She said. "Maman…I want to live with you in America."

"I will call your dad in the morning." I said to Alexa.

"Can I live with you?" she asked.

"I don't know. I will have to talk to your father." I said. I knew that Jean Claude had a serious girlfriend. The fact that he would agree to send Alexa away didn't make sense. I knew I would get the whole story from him, but I wasn't going to call him at 3am.

"Please call him." Alexa begged.

"Alexa I will in the morning. I promise." I said to her.

"Ok Maman. Je t'aime." She said. I could tell she was less stressed already.

"I love you too Alexa." I said to her. When the call ended. I sat there not really knowing what to think, but I knew I wouldn't be able to grade anymore after that. I abandoned my work and walked into the living room. Nick and Angela were playing on the floor. I sat down on the floor with them.

"You look tired." Nick noted.

"Not quite sure what I am. Alexa just called. She wants to live with us. Apparently her father is engaged and his fiancée wants to send her to boarding school or something. Alexa is hysterical about it." I explained.

"You know Alexa is always welcome." Nick said giving me a smile. I loved that he accepted my child as his own.

"I am calling her dad as soon as I can." I said as I picked up Angela who had started to whine. "I'm going to feed her." I said as I stood with Angela in my arms.

When I spoke to Jean-Claude he confirmed what Alexa had told me. He was furious with Alexa for running away to a friend's house, but I was furious with him for even agreeing to send Alexa away. I was finally in a spot where I could care for my child. It had taken a very long time, but I was perfectly ready to be a full-time mom to Alexa. I told him that it was up to Alexa and she was old enough to decide where she wanted to me. It looked like I was going to have a house with a baby and a teenager. We were going to live as one big happy family and I couldn't be happier. I had my husband and I would have my children. This was all I could ever ask for out of life. Nick and I were in a great spot and we were living our lives. Now for life to continue…

THE END

A/N: Yeah that chapter was short, but I felt it was time to end this story. There will be a sequel. A secret is that it will be placed in the future. The working title for now is "Happy Is What Happens". Remember to review and check-out my other story "Sober".


End file.
